


Gamer!Brendon AU

by orphan_account



Series: Panic! Imagines and AU's [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Each chapter is a different story, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of gamer!Brendon headcanons in where Brendon spends most of his time as a gamer on YouTube and Twitch and Sarah is a beauty guru on YouTube.</p><p>Feel free to send in requests to my ask on Tumblr (brendont-even) :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go Easy

**Author's Note:**

> ~This series was inspired by [this tag](http://brendont-even.tumblr.com/tagged/gamer!brendon)~

"Hey babe?" Sarah calls out to Brendon.  He looks away from the screen and his fingers cease to move on the controller.  "Dallon and the kids are here!"  A grin breaks out across Brendon's face and he gets up from the couch and opens his arms wide.  Amelie and Knox attack him with a hug and he gives them a tight squeeze.

"Hi Uncle B!" they chime, and Brendon smiles wider.  

"You guys ready to play some video games?" he asks excitedly.  Sarah smiles at the heartwarming scene before her and pulls Dallon aside for some coffee as Brendon entertains the kids.  Brendon gets his recorder ready and hands Amelie and Knox a controller.  He turns on the Wii and puts on some Mario Kart and Amelie and Knox are practically bouncing with excitement.

"Dad taught us how to play at home!  We're gonna wipe the floor with you!" Knox says determinedly, his eyebrows furrowing and his fists clenching around the controller, a small grin on his face.  Brendon laughs and nods his head.

"Alright, if you say so, but I'll go easy on you for now!"

The game begins and Brendon purposely messes up on the start, and Amelie and Knox laugh at him.  Feeling slightly irritated that he's being laughed at  _by his own niece and nephew_ , Brendon decides to step it up a notch.  He throws banana peels everywhere, using mushrooms to zoom past players until the top 3 in the race are Brendon, Knox, and Amelie.

They go quickly to their third lap, and Brendon's sense of pride is wavering.  He can't go easy on these kids or else they'll think he's a loser.  He grips the controller harder and attempts to weave his way between Knox and Amelie on the lit up screen.  As he overtakes Knox and Amelie, he hums with satisfaction.

Soon, the finish line is in his sight and he's zooming closer...and closer...and closer...and then...

 _Bam!_  A red shell hits Brendon out of nowhere and he spins off the track, Knox and Amelie retaking their place at 1st and 2nd.

Brendon huffs in disappointment and quirks and eyebrow and Knox and Amelie, who are beaming at their obviously displeased Uncle.

"What's wrong, Uncle B?" Knox asks innocently.

Brendon sighs again, rolling his eyes.  Dallon and Sarah laugh from far away.

"Did the kids beat ya, Bren?" Dallon teases.  Brendon rolls his eyes again and crosses his arms, throwing the controller to the side.  

"I don't wanna play anymore.."


	2. Spooky Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spooky Week on FulcrumandLever and Sarah decides to play a prank.

"Hey guys, it's Brendon, also known as FulcrumandLever and today we're back with another episode of Outlast in celebration of Spooky Week of course!" Brendon says with far too much excitement into the microphone.  His skin is vibrating with anticipation as he sits alone in the dark.  Sarah peeks from around a corner at Brendon chatting away on his mic and casually playing one of the most terrifying games in the world.

"Oh, shit, I remember this place," Brendon whispers to himself.  "There's like...a  _huge_ jumpscare here.  Be prepared guys."  Sarah snickers to herself.  

 _Oh,_ she thinks.   _You have_ no _idea, B._  She creeps closer and closer towards him, making sure to keep her footsteps light.  She hears Brendon start to ramble, something he does whenever he gets scared.

_3...2...1..._

She jumps out from behind the couch and grabs Brendon by the shoulders, causing him to let out a high pitched scream of terror.  Simultaneously, a figure on the screen leaps out at Brendon's character.  

"Holy  _FUCK,_ " he cries out as his character is viciously getting mauled.  Sarah, on the other hand, is laughing, wiping tears away from her eyes.  "Sarah!" he whines, looking at her with obvious hurt and betrayal.

She manages to say through a fit of laughs, "I-I'm so sorry, B, oh my God, that was  _amazing_."  She sees the chat light up with numerous messages.

_champagnepouringoverus: oh my goD WHAT WAS THAT_

_iamnotsarahurie: OMF MOM I LOVE U_

_grriii: holyfuck that was AMAZING HAHA AH DID U GUYS SEE BRENDON'S FACEEEEE_

"Not cool, Sarah.  You're staying, now," he pouts, crossing his arms.  She giggles again and takes a seat next to him on the couch, cuddling closer and resting her head on his shoulder.  

She stays there for the remainder of the game, comforting Brendon and making sure his anxiety doesn't get too bad.

Brendon sleeps well that night.


	3. Super Smash...Bruh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only necessary that FulcrumandLever collaborated with the Skeleton Clique.

"What's up guys? It's Brendon of FulcrumandLever with another collaboration today with Josh and Tyler of the Skeleton Clique."  They're sat around the TV, Wii remotes gripped in their hands as they play Super Smash Bros.

They play for a good bit, Josh destroying both of them.

"This is  _so_ not fair!" Brendon whines, slumping against the couch and frowning at his very low score.

Tyler nods his head.  "I agree, this is absolute bullcrap.  Josh is hacking."

Josh laughs and shrugs.  "What can I say?  I'm just great at this game.  You guys need to level up."

Tyler hisses into the mic, "It's because Josh is too good looking.  He keeps distracting us."

"Yeah, Josh!" Brendon accuses, "It's your face.  It's too god damn good."  Halsey comes into the room of boys at that moment and grins mischievously.

"What's this about Josh and his too good face?" she teases, taking a seat next to Josh.  He puts an arm around her and pulls her close.

"They're accusing me of hacking because I keep beating them.  Now they're blaming it on my dashingly good looks."  She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"This guy?" she jokes.  "Please, hand me the controller."  She stretches out her hand and Brendon reluctantly gives her the controller, grumbling.

"C'mon, Jishwa, let's see what you can do," she says, smiling devilishly.  The game buzzes to life and Josh, Halsey, and Tyler are mashing away at their buttons whilst Brendon commentates.

"Josh is playing as Kirby, Halsey as Peach, and Tyler as Captain Falcon.  Oh damn!  Josh just suicided with Falcon in his mouth, bringing Tyler to zero lives and Josh to his second.  Halsey's still alive and well with 3 lives.  It's a showdown between Peach and Kirby, Peach just  _knocked out_ Kirby with a motherfuckin' baseball bat.  This is getting  _real,_ guys!  Will Josh keep his title?  He's down to one life, Halsey with all 3.  Can Josh bring it back or has he met his maker?"

And with one swift movement, Halsey brings the smash onto Kirby, who flies off into space with a horrified shriek. Halsey looks at the camera, a genuine twinkle and grin plastered onto her face whilst Josh sits there, mouth open wide.

"I guess his charming looks didn't distract me," she says and shrugs.  

"God, you're so great," he breathes out, going in for a tackle-hug and she giggles.

Tyler continues, "I think we're ending the video there."


End file.
